In the construction industry, the process of locating and marking underground facilities is required prior to excavation activity. In this process, locate and marking operations are generally performed at the request of excavators via a locate request ticket. For example, excavators may submit locate request tickets to one-call centers who then distribute the tickets to locate service providers (hereafter referred to as locate companies). The locate companies then assign the tickets to, for example, locate technicians that are dispatched into the field to perform the requested marking operations.
A locate technician may use a locate receiver device and a marking device to perform a marking operation. A locate receiver is an instrument for detecting facilities that are concealed in some manner, such as cables and pipes that are located underground. A locate receiver detects electromagnetic fields that are emitted from a facility. A signal, or lack thereof, detected by the locate receiver indicates the presence or absence of a facility. The source of the detection signal along the facility may be a locate transmitter. When the presence or absence of a facility is detected, a marking material is dispensed on ground, pavement or other surface, for example, at the location of the facility in order to communicate the presence or absence of a facility or facilities to an excavator. The color of the marking material is typically chosen based on the type of underground facility that is being marked (e.g., red paint for a power line), pursuant to various guidelines in the industry (e.g., the American Public Works Association (APWA) Uniform Color Codes for temporary marking of underground utilities).
Marking regulations for underground facility marking operations exist in various jurisdictions, typically on the state and local level. Marking regulations, recommendations or guidelines also may be promulgated by various entities supporting safety efforts in the area of excavation and utility locating/marking operations. For example, the Common Ground Alliance (CGA) is a member-driven association dedicated to ensuring public safety, environmental protection, and the integrity of services by promoting effective damage prevention practices in connection with underground facilities. Similarly, the National Utility Locating Contractors Association (NULCA), formed in 1994, is an organization of contract locators, facility owners, one-call centers, excavators, and Industry Suppliers that share a common interest in safety and damage prevention. Such associations and organizations, as well as various government-based authorities, may provide regulations, recommended best practices and/or guidelines for various activities in connection with locate and marking operations. More specifically, regarding marking operations involving the dispensing of marking material, marking regulations may specify the spacing between marks along the line of facilities being marked. The spacing specification may vary, for example, from one facility type to another. The spacing specification may also vary from one customer (e.g., facility/utility owner) to another. Additionally, the spacing specification may be dependent on the length of the run (i.e., short run vs. long run).